Soilborne phytopathogenic fungi cause diseases which infest and infect growing and harvested crops and crop seed. Among the present methods used to combat the harmful effects of soilborne fungi are seed soak and seed drench practices. However, such practices have led to resistance problems, i.e., the target fungi develop resistant strains causing a loss of effectiveness of the fungicidal agent in use. Further, fungi such as Fusarium cause diseases which are difficult to control and result in significant reductions in yield and grain quality. Fusarium are also the sources of toxins produced in stored grains. Therefore, agriculturists continue to seek new, effective means of controlling soilborne phytopathogenic fungi and new compositions which would overcome resistance problems.
Simple aminothiazolylthiocyanates have been used for nearly a century as synthetic intermediates in heterocyclic chemistry and certain derivatives have been described as antibacterial agents, i.e., JP 74031096. However, there are no examples or teaching in the art of the use of 2-amino-5-thiazolyl thiocyanates and their derivatives for preventing, controlling or ameliorating soilborne phytopathogenic fungi. The use of 2-formamido-5-thiocyanatothiazoles and 2-acetamido-5-thiocyanatothiazoles for the control of medical pathogens such as Trichophyton and Candida and foliar pathogens such as Piricularia oryzae and Alternaria solani is described in Gifu Yakka Daigaku Kiyo, No. 12, 27-33(1962), (CA 58 14635d). However, the control, prevention or amelioration of soilborne pathogens by the use of 2-amido-5-thiocyanatothiazoles is not disclosed therein.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide effective methods and compositions for the control, prevention or amelioration of soil fungal infestations utilizing 2-amino-5-thiazolyl ester thiocyanic acid compounds and derivatives thereof.
It is a further object of this invention to protect crops, both growing and harvested, from the damages caused by infestation and infection due to soilborne phytopathogenic fungi.